


Feed the Birds

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Corvids, Lunch, Lunch date, M/M, Pigeons, Plans For The Future, Relationship Discussions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of Techienician : Day 21 Birdwatching





	

Matt sinks further into the bench and glares at the hoard of birds circling their position. With the colder weather hitting the city Techie’s allergies and asthma had settled and they had decided to make the most of their extended lunch break by heading into the park. Their sandwiches were finished but Techie had kept his crusts and was currently doling them out the to feces ridden vermin at their feet. 

 

“They’re just birds,” Techie said as he nudged his side and eyed him skepticism.

“If they’re just birds then they’re nothing special,” Matt said with a huff

“Look at that one with the blue on his wing,” Techie said, the action of pointing attracted more attention from the flock of birds and they squabbled and flapped at their feet, “And that one with the purple collar,” Techie pointed again and Matt’s gaze followed his finger to a smaller bird on the edge of the flock who’d managed to escape the chaos with a substantial crust of bread to itself.

“They’re just pigeons,” Matt said and Techie shoved his arm hard.

“They’re beautiful,” Techie said

“They’re winged rats,” Matt insisted and kicked his foot out at the closest bird.

“There’s nothing wrong with rats. They’re just adapted to their environment,” Techie said as he threw the last morsel tot eh ground where it was set upon by a dozen fat birds.

“They spread disease,”

“So do people,” Techie retorted.

A flap of wings startled Matt as a bird flew down to land on the back of the bench between them. He waved it away and it tumbled to the ground and waddled beneath the bench to join it’s comrades in the bull ring, a circle of greedy birds cooing at Techie’s feet. Techie emptied out the last few crumbs from his sandwich bag and dropped the bag into the bin to his side as the birds dissipated and went in search of their next benefactor.

Matt shifted and lowered himself so that he could lie across the bench with his head in Techie’s lap. He looked up and even as Techie’s eyes were still trained on the remaining birds in front of him, his smile was for Matt.

“So you like birds huh?” Matt said as he relaxed into the warmth of Techie’s thigh behind his neck.

“I like most birds,” Techie said and his fingers started coursing through Matt’s hair. “Vultures are creepy,”

“When have you ever been up close and personal with a vulture,” Matt asked as his eyes fell shut. The sun was warm despite the cold spell and Matt half wondered how long Techie’s freckles would linger.

“I remember one on the back fence of the yard when I was little,” Techie said, “I was playing and looked up and it was just sat there peering down at me. My brother scared it off and then told me it was trying to find out if I was roadkill and enough of a meal to bother with,”

“Fair enough,” Matt hummed.

“It was horrible. I had nightmare that it’d come back and carry me off,”

“I thought vultures couldn’t carry weight like that,” Matt asked and was about to reach for his phone to check.

“Well I know that now,” Techie said, “I didn’t then, and that doesn't stop you believing that it _could_ ,”

“Pigeons look like they could peck eyes out,” Matt mused and Techie dug his nails into Matt’s scalp briefly. It might have been meant as a reprimand yet Matt had to hold back a groan. They were in public after all

“I’m sure lots of things _could_ ,” Techie snapped 

“Ravens are the intellectuals of the bird world,” Matt said in an attempt to change their topic a little.

“Yeah, corvids can problem solve and make friends with other animals, and the play games with each other,” Techie said. Matt smiled at the sound of admiration in Techie’s voice. 

“As long as we’re in agreement that ravens are superior to pigeons,” Matt muttered and Techie’s nails scraped at his scalp again.

“What’s that a condition of?” Techie asked.

“Our continued relationship,” Matt said and smiled and daren’t open his eyes to see Techie’s reaction.

“Really?” Techie asked, curiosity in his tone rather than offense. 

“Uh huh,” Matt hummed.

“Well maybe I can’t have a boyfriend who can’t see how beautiful pigeons are,” Techie said

“It is my fundamental belief that pigeons are one of the vermin species and there is nothing to appreciate about them,” Matt replied

“And I can’t convince you,” Techie asked.

“Not easily,” Matt said and he felt the fingers stop moving in his hair, “You’re welcome to try,” Matt said. He opened his eyes and craned his head back to look at Techie more carefully. 

“I do have lots of facts about pigeons, “Techie said, “Maybe some of them will convince you,”

“If they don’t, you might have to find a better boyfriend,” Matt shrugged and Techie’s other hand came up to rest across Matt’s chest.

“Maybe I will,” Techie said. He pushed Matt from his lap and reached for his thin rucksack, “We should get going. Lunch is almost over,” Matt reached for his own messenger bag from under the seat as he watched Techie stand and stretch up as high as he could. His shoulders, wrists and back all cracked and Matt winced every time. Techie rolled his shoulders and looked back at him. 

“I may not learn to love pigeons but…”

“No buts,” Techie cut him off with a hand over his mouth “Pigeons aren’t vermin,” Techie said firmly. He slowly removed his hand whilst he levelled Matt with a stare.

“Are you actually going to leave me over this?” Matt asked. He was ninety percent certain that Techie was joking but...

“No. We’ll still be having this argument when you’re old and can’t remember that you’re wrong about this,” Techie said. He gently cupped Matt’s jaw with one hand and Matt melted under his touch.

“Oh God, please,” Matt sighed as he grabbed Techie round the waist and and let out a great shuddering breath. Techie laughed.

“People are staring,” Techie whispered.

“They’re still be staring when I’m eighty and I’m helping you feed the pigeons,” Matt said as he pulled away and his eyes darted round the park to the nearby benches and the people staring. He glared back until they averted their gaze, “Your eyesight will be gone by then and you won’t be able to see them,”

“The people or the pigeons?” Techie asked.

“I’ll describe the pigeons to you. In all their disgusting glory,” Matt said with a solemn nod.

“I’ll hold you to that,”


End file.
